


Little Pink Pills: The Third Test

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Krakoan Sexiness [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Takes place after "Little Pink Pills: Secondary Testing" by MarvelMaster616. Human Drug Prototype V is a huge success amongst humans and mutants alike, but more of Krakoa's inhabitants wish to try out this new aphrodisiac for themselves.
Relationships: Amara Aquilla/Roberto da Costa, Amara Aquilla/Tabitha Smith, Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair, Douglas Ramsey/Danielle Moonstar, Josh Foley/Rahne Sinclair, Sam Guthrie/Tabitha Smith
Series: Krakoan Sexiness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Little Pink Pills: The Third Test

**_ Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with yet another Krakoan Sexiness story. This one is one I’d like to dedicate to MarvelMaster616, as it’s a continuation of his series of stories Pink Little Pills. I was inspired to do this after having seen New Mutants, and the romance between Mirage and Wolfsbane, and also, because MarvelMaster has set up for a great premise for sexy Krakoa stories. I want to take it one step further and incorporate other New Mutants characters. Keep in mind, I am not currently following the New Mutants comics, so this doesn’t take place after a particular issue number. Pairings for this will be Danielle and Rahne, Amara and Tabitha, Amara and Roberto, Tabitha and Cannonball, Rahne and Josh Foley, and Danielle and Cypher.  _ **

‘This here means telepathic communication and thoughts.’

**_ Now, keep in mind, this is a story that will contain graphic sexual content, so if you aren’t of age or maturity to view such material, do not go further.  _ **

**_ Also, I don’t own any characters used here (wish I did though. Marvel, hire me please). _ **

**_ Be sure to review! _ **

**_ Excelsior, and enjoy! _ **

* * *

** Pink Little Pills: The Third Test  **

** Krakoa – Secure Research Gardens  **

_ “Krakoan Research Journal Entry 6997, as telepathically dictated by Sage, chief science archivist of Krakoa. Human Drug Prototype V, also known as Pink Little Pills, has undergone two, separate experimental testing services. This aphrodisiac pharmaceutical has been shown to have encouraging results, proving to help enhance the sexual arousal and fuel passion-filled desires within our previous subjects. Our most recent test subjects, Daken Akihiro and Rachel Summers, have displayed the extent of what this special pill can achieve, as it fueled their hatred towards one another in the form of something unexpected. Scott Summers, Jean Grey-Summers, Logan Howlett, and Emma Frost have shown their willingness for openness. While sales are increasing and the results prove to be effective, testing is far from over. Luckily, we have more citizens of Krakoa willing to volunteer for further testing.” _

Krakoa’s secret research gardens were about to be in full use once more. The extensive tests of Krakoa’s most successful drug, Human Drug Prototype V, proved to have promising results each time. According to the numbers, the special aphrodisiac showed an increasing arousal with each usage. Scott Summers, the members of his family, and Emma Frost all experienced the fruits this drug had to offer. 

It was no lie amongst anyone on Krakoa that the Summers-Grey family, Logan, and Emma had all been taking advantage of this new prototype drug. The effects of such a strong aphrodisiac proved to lessen the orgasm gap, and as a result, it further helped with ensuring less humans despised them. 

But testing was far from over. In fact, more and more of Krakoa’s citizens were craving to test it out. That made the next test subjects for this third voluntary experiment that much more crucial. And as Sage glanced towards the gateways that led into the gardens, she channeled her computer-like mind to activate the computers, cameras and sensors that surrounded the lab. 

In the center of the lab, two, king-sized beds resided. Flowers bloomed over the space, further making the space smell all the more intoxicating. That made the space far more _intimate,_ which would help further with setting the tone for the next set of subjects. 

“Attention subjects,” said Sage. “We will begin the third experimental testing for Human Drug Prototype V. Enter the lab.”

The flower-like gateways to the lab opened, and upon stepping into the testing room, the four mutants took in the sight before them. 

“Wow, Sage,” noted a bemused Danielle Moonstar, glancing around the space. “You truly outdid yourself here.”

“I’ll say,” smirked Tabitha Smith. “But what I find more interesting is _who_ we got paired up with.” 

Amara Aquilla flashed a sensual smile towards Tabitha, already prepared to share affectionate gestures. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone that Tabitha and Amara signed up for this, with high hopes they’d be paired together. The two looked about ready to jump each other and start scissoring right there. They were already being playful about it, flashing sensual smiles in one another’s direction. 

Rahne Sinclair, on the other hand, blushed profusely. But that was to be expected. Rahne still had her reservations regarding erotic moments, but knowing she’d volunteered for this experiment, there was no backing out of it. And that was especially since Danielle persuaded her to do so. Clearly, Danielle had convinced her out of hopes they’d be paired together for the test.

_ “It can’t be the worst thing, right? Maybe it could offer you a chance to get a little more comfortable.” _

Rahne, remembering those words, managed a small smile in Danielle’s direction. Danielle, feeling Rahne’s apprehensions through their telepathic link, reached her hand over and offered the girl’s fingers a gentle squeeze to reassure her. 

‘Don’t worry, Rahne. We’ll talk each other through it,’ she said.

Rahne managed to smile a little wider in Danielle’s direction, but her cheeks were still profusely pink. There were still scars that remained within. Between her past abuse she’d suffered through at Reverend Craig’s hands, and abandoning her son Tier, wounds had been left untreated. Her reaction towards the notion of testing a drug as complex as the Pink Little Pill was expectant. But she felt the warmth in the back of her mind … a reassuring warmth that acted as a silent whisper of, _“It’s all going to be okay.”_ Clearly, that was Danielle’s doing. That very reassurance brought her the slightest hint of comfort. 

“Remember, this test is voluntary,” said Sage. “Any of you who wish to back out, you may.”

Rahne sighed. She knew she couldn’t live in fear forever. Plus, Danielle’s presence made her want to explore the fruits this drug would offer. She squeezed Danielle’s hand right back. 

“Sage, I’m following through with it,” she said, her voice strong as Danielle kept reassuring her through their link. 

“Alright then,” said Sage. “Thank you for your active participation in the testing of Human Drug Prototype V. Please, make your way to the center of the testing area. We will begin shortly, ladies.”

The four New Mutants members nodded, walking towards the center of the lab where a pitcher of water and four glasses awaited them. Stopping in front of the table, the four young ladies each took a deep breath, especially as they noticed the intricate details of the beds. One of them closely resembled the bed Danielle had once slept in on the Cheyanne reservation before her powers manifested. From the woodwork, to the deep, burgundy blankets, to the dream catcher that hung on the bedpost, it looked exactly as she’d remembered it. The other closely resembled the bed Amara had once slept in at Nova Roma, light brown in color and dressed in deep magenta-colored bed coverings made of the finest satin. It only further helped with setting the mood for what was about to occur in the testing area. 

As the four young women noticed these little quirks about the testing space, four, pink roses sprouted from the ground. They bloomed with a sensual aroma that proved to already moisten their panties. 

Tabitha was already rubbing her thighs together in anticipation, eying the flowering plants as their petals opened to reveal four, pink little pills nesting there. 

“Can’t hold your juice there, Tabby?” teased Amara. 

“Speak for yourself, hotshot,” Tabitha said, rolling her eyes. “Your panties are soaking through at the smell alone!” 

“Maybe these pills are more _effective_ than we’d thought,” mused Danielle, noticing how moist her pussy was becoming. 

“That would be the improvements we made to these pills,” noted Sage. “Beast and I configured that if we make the drug’s aroma stronger, it could only further help with increasing arousal.” 

“Well, it worked as you hoped,” grinned Amara. “My pussy is already hot.” 

“Mine too,” moaned Rahne, rubbing her thighs together as she reached a hand downward to stroke her own covered pussy. 

“Well, then by all means, take the pills. Remember, swallow them whole,” Sage told them. 

“You heard the lady!” Danielle laughed, taking her pill from the budding flower along with her glass of water. She placed the pill in the back of her mouth and gulped down the glass of water. The other three followed her lead, gulping the pills down. 

“Now, it might take a few moments for the effects of the drug to kick in,” Sage told them. “When it does, you’ll know. It’ll feel like an amplifying arousal that is so profuse, you won’t be able to resist it.” 

“Say no more, Sage,” muttered Amara, already feeling the effects. She began feeling dazed as the moisture in her pussy grew more. It felt overwhelmingly hot as her panties soaked with arousal.

It felt like a hot flash came over her, not much different than how she’d felt when her powers first manifested years ago. The heat that washed over her body was equivalent to one dumping her in an erupting volcano. Sweat built up on her body as her clothes grew sticky. 

“You’re feeling it, aren’t you?” asked Sage, watching from the observation deck as the four young women began sharing affectionate gestures with one another. 

“Yeah,” said Rahne, nodding as she stared at Danielle wantingly. Her pussy was overwhelmingly hot and she felt the urgency to rip her clothes off, old reservations suddenly thawing away. She had only one thing on her mind, and that was satisfying her amplifying arousal as she looked into Danielle’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“Tell me, what are you all feeling?” asked Sage, although she already knew the answer.

“I feel so hot,” whispered Tabitha, nearly moaning. 

“And my pussy feels wet,” moaned Danielle. 

“I . . . I want to fuck,” gasped Amara. 

“Me too!” cried Rahne. 

“Well, then you four young ladies may feel free to explore the fruits of these sensations,” Sage said. “Start by getting completely naked. And you will remain nude for the rest of the test. Once you finish with your partner of choice, there’s another fold to the test.” 

“There’s more?” moaned Tabitha. 

“I don’t know why you’d expect less, Tabby,” Amara said, rolling her eyes. “Now take those sticky clothes off, Boom-Boom!” 

Tabitha grinned, and started by removing her top slowly, like she was performing a striptease. Amara did the same, peeling the top portion of her clothes off, only to reveal she was braless. 

“No bra?” laughed Tabitha. 

“I’m always prepared,” Amara grinned, working at removing her pants. 

While Amara and Tabitha teased each other in the removal of their clothes, Rahne and Danielle were slower. Rahne was fumbling to remove her shirt while Danielle peeled her shirt off and over her head. It revealed a black bra and her cinnamon-colored flesh, which was sweaty with her burning arousal. Rahne, who was struggling with getting naked, couldn’t remove her clothes, for her hands were shaking badly. Danielle, never one to leave her partners hanging, stepped forward. 

“I’ll help you,” she said, grabbing the hem of Rahne’s shirt and pulling it up and over her head. It revealed Rahne’s bra, which held her breasts. Danielle, sensing that Rahne was going to stumble with removing her pants, helped Rahne unbutton them and she pulled them down, exposing Rahne’s panties. 

Rahne blushed fervently as she removed her bra and stepped out of her shoes. Once her bra was removed, her breasts spilled out before she pulled her panties down. Now completely naked, Rahne watched as Danielle removed her own bra and panties as if it were the most casual act. Rahne trembled slightly as she took in the sight of Danielle’s cinnamon-colored flesh, feeling an overwhelming desire to fondle Danielle’s D-cup breasts. Glancing over at Tabitha and Amara, the two blondes were already fondling one another and sharing loving gestures. Danielle walked closer to Rahne, wrapping her arms around the shape-shifter’s waist.

“Rahne … so beautiful,” whispered Danielle, reaching a hand forward to caress the younger girl’s face. 

Rahne, still blushing deeply, reached a hand forward and fondled Danielle’s breasts, which were already hot and hard. 

Tabitha and Amara, on the other hand, were exploring the fruits of this newfound arousal and were fondling one another’s vaginas, feeling each other up along their thighs and hips. 

“Now that all four of you are naked, you may proceed to have sex,” stated Sage. “Explore these new passions you feel so the test can begin.” 

“Might as well begin,” whispered Rahne, allowing Danielle to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, just as Tabitha pressed a fervent kiss against Amara’s lips. 

Danielle felt her and Rahne’s link widening as they kissed in the middle of the research gardens. And as they kissed, they slipped a little tongue here and there and felt each other up, being extra affectionate. Rahne’s hand squeezed at one of Danielle’s breasts and Danielle reached a hand down in between Rahne’s legs to fondle her vagina. 

“Mmmh!” moaned Rahne, feeling Danielle’s fingers rubbing against her clit. 

‘Dani … Oooh that – that feels good. Strange … yet good,’ Rahne said through their link as they kept on kissing deeply. 

‘It’s okay,’ Danielle said. ‘Embrace it … enjoy it!’ 

Danielle reached her hands around to smooth them over Rahne’s butt, giving it a gentle squeeze before leading the wolf shape-shifter towards the bed. Still locked in a loving kiss, the Cheyenne and the Scot blindly allowed their passion to guide them towards the sheets of the bed. Danielle moved so she was pushing Rahne to lie flat on her back, looming over her. 

‘Who would’ve thought a bear and a wolf would be so complimentary?’ asked Danielle through their link. 

‘I never would’ve guessed,’ Rahne said, still locked in the passionate kiss, eyes closed as she allowed Danielle to smooth her hands over her naked flesh. 

‘You’re aroused, but you’re still dense,’ Danielle noted. ‘Don’t overthink it, Rahne. Just feel … don’t hold back …” 

‘Don’t hold back …’ thought Rahne as Danielle moved the kissing from her lips to down her jawline. Danielle’s lips were gentle as they trailed down Rahne’s jaw and neck, her tongue slipping from her mouth to lick Rahne’s flesh here and there. She squeezed the Scot’s breast gently and kissed her down her throat, tongue swirling around and going downwards to help Rahne heighten her arousal. 

Over on Amara’s bed, Amara was on top of Tabitha, kissing her down her naked flesh and rubbing her breasts. Tabitha returned the favor, fondling Amara’s large breasts and squeezing her butt. Amara moaned favorably, trailing her kisses downward until she reached Tabitha’s breasts. She licked around Tabby’s fleshy orbs, kissing her nipples and squeezing the sensitive flesh. 

“Ooooh! Yeah … that’s it, hotshot!” moaned Tabitha. “Oh, Amara … you know my body … so well!” 

“Well, then you won’t mind if I do this!” Amara tapped into her powers, her hands heating up before she reached them downward to pull apart Tabitha’s thighs. The minute her hot fingers touched her vagina, Tabitha let out a cry of pleasure. 

“Ahhhh fuck!” Tabitha moaned. “Oh yes … yes! Just like that …!” 

Amara grinned, parting the lips of Tabitha’s vagina before flicking her tongue to give the blonde oral sex. Her tongue swirled around the inner walls of Tabitha’s pussy, causing the blonde to begin writhing on the bed with burning arousal. 

“Ohhh yeah Amara! Eat that pussy! That’s right … right there … oh fuck! Yes! That’s the spot!” 

“Glad I’m doing it right!” Amara said, her voice muffled by Tabitha’s engorged pussy. Her fingered it and licked it, making sure to stimulate her clit and all her sensitive spots. Her tongue went deeper into the depths of Tabitha’s vagina, stimulating it and making Tabitha even hornier. It was enough to get Tabitha squeezing onto her breasts, moaning in anticipation as her pussy felt very wet. 

“Ohhh fuck! My pussy … so hot … so wet! Already … gonna … cum!” 

Tabitha’s face contorted as she shook with anticipation for her climax to come. Amara kept on lickling her clit and inner walls, further heightening her arousal. 

With Danielle and Rahne, Rahne was writhing underneath Danielle who was giving her oral sex. Danielle’s tongue swirled around the moist, hot walls of Rahne’s pussy. Rahne was grasping her thighs, her legs shaking as her fur threatened to form over her body. The overpowering, incoming orgasm was enough to make her want to morph into her wolf form. Already, her claws were popping out as she trembled and moaned, hardly able to contain it. 

‘Dani … Ooooh Dani … I’m really close! I – I’m going … to … cum! I’m cumming!’ 

‘Oh yes! I can feel it. Here, I’ll help you further!’ 

Rahne felt an overwhelming, erotic sensation filling her mind. It further sent her into a relaxed state as she anticipated her orgasm. Her pussy threatened to explode with fluids as she twisted and writhed on the bed, moaning louder and gasping in pleasure. Between the oral sex and Danielle sending such provoking sensations into her mind, Rahne could no longer hold it. 

“Ahhhhh fuck!” Rahne slurred, her pussy releasing an onslaught of fluids as Tabitha came, shaking and moaning. 

“Ohhhhhhhh Amara!” cried Tabitha, her pussy dripping with her feminine juices. 

Danielle and Amara both lapped up the remainder of their partner’s sexual fluids, before rising to their knees. 

“Your turn,” Danielle purred, moving so she was kneeling over Rahne’s head. 

Rahne nodded, still moaning as Tabitha and Amara changed positions, so that Amara was lying down on her back and Tabitha was eating out her pussy. Tabitha pushed Amara’s thighs apart nice and wide, before plunging her tongue into Amara’s depths. Danielle glanced down at Rahne before shoving her pussy in Rahne’s face. 

“Mmmf!” Rahne moaned. 

“Eat my pussy, Rahne!” gasped Danielle, grabbing Rahne’s head and guiding her along the way. 

Rahne, following her primal instinct, nodded. She shoved her tongue into the depths of Danielle’s pussy, swirling it around and licking and suckling. All the while, Danielle started to ride her face, moaning and panting with anticipation. 

“That’s it Rahne! Eat me out … just like that!” cried Danielle. “Eat me like the wolf you are!” 

Rahne moaned, eating Danielle’s pussy as Danielle sloppily rode her face. 

“Mmf!” moaned Rahne, still eating Danielle out while Tabitha ate Amara out. 

“Ohhh, in name of Athena!” cried Amara. “Yes, Tabby … fuck … just … like … that! Eat that pussy!” 

Tabitha plunged her tongue in deeper, being sure to stimulate Amara’s clit, lapping up the feminine juices that built up. But this triggered Amara to tap into her powers, which caused her pussy to become almost molten. It only encouraged Tabitha to go deeper, licking faster as Amara’s hips bucked up and down on the bed. 

Rahne went deeper into the depths of Danielle’s pussy as the Cheyenne rode her face. With each pelvic thrust, Danielle drove her vagina into Rahne’s face. But Rahne kept up, licking and lapping up the feminine fluids that dripped all over her face. Underneath them, the bed rocked hard as Danielle ravaged her face hard and fast. 

“Oooh, Rahne … that’s it! You’re already making me cum!” cried Danielle.

“Mmf!” 

“Just … a little … more!” cried Amara. “I’m close Tabby! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” 

Together, Rahne and Tabitha ate their respective partners out as their partners trembled and moaned. Danielle grasped her breasts in both her hands, squeezing them as she keened in ecstasy. 

“Oh fuck … Oh fuck!” cried Amara. “I’m going to ... Ahhhh Tabitha!” 

With that, Amara released an onslaught of her sexual fluids, which went spilling heavily down her legs as she contorted and tensed with her orgasm. Danielle followed suit after her, trembling and crying out in orgasmic bliss as she threw her head and shoulders back. 

“Ohhhh Rahne!” cried Danielle, releasing her sexual fluids all over Rahne’s face, which Rahne lapped up quickly and slurped down. Once Danielle rose off Rahne’s face, Rahne lay there, gasping for breath. 

“Oh, God!” cried Rahne. “That … That was ... oh gosh! I … I never felt that before!” 

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” purred Danielle, stroking Rahne’s hair gently. 

“More …!” moaned Amara. “I … I need more!” 

“Me too!” groaned Rahne. “I – I’m still so wet!” 

“Well, I won’t disappoint you, wolf,” smiled Danielle. 

“I know, bear,” Rahne moaned. 

“Well, buckle up, Magma,” grinned Tabitha. “Allow me to rock your world.” 

"Yes! Please!” Amara cried. “I want to fuck!” 

Danielle and Tabitha both grinned in one another’s direction, determined not to let their partners down. Up in the observation deck, Sage was astonished by the numbers she saw from the data. 

“Amazing,” she whispered. “It appears that the drugs prove to be just as effective for same-sex couples. This could provide even better sexual pleasure for those who are of the LGBT community. And it helps that their passions and desires for one another are fueling them.” 

On the beds, Danielle and Tabitha were both on top of their respective partners, whose legs were parted for scissoring. Danielle grinded her pelvis into Rahne’s, rubbing her pussy against the Scottish girl’s as Rahne moaned and trembled pleasurably. 

Tabitha was coordinating with Amara, hitching the Nova Roman’s leg over her shoulder to rub her pussy at an interesting angle. It got Amara moaning as Tabitha pressed sloppy kisses against her mouth to silence her. Danielle plunged her tongue into Rahne’s mouth several times, their tongues dancing together as they worked their lower bodies. Together, the four girls scissored fervently, rocking the beds hard underneath them. 

For Danielle, she wasn’t surprised that Rahne enjoyed it a little rougher. So, she drove her pussy against Rahne’s even harder, causing Rahne to growl and moan in delight. Danielle’s fingers dug into Rahne’s shoulders before she reached a hand upwards to run through Rahne’s hair. 

On Tabitha and Amara’s side, the girls were playful and fervent, driving their lower bodies into each other as they kissed affectionately, slipping tongue here and there to one another. 

Hips gyrated. 

The beds rocked. 

And as the girls fucked, Sage collected more data, watching as the numbers skyrocketed as each girl got closer to a climax. If their moans were any indication, they were close to climaxing. 

“Ooooh! Dani! I’m cumming … I’m cumming!” cried Rahne. 

“Tabitha … I’m close! Already … going to … cum!” cried out Amara, her face twisting into an expression of lustful pleasure. 

“Me too!” cried Danielle. 

“Same!” gasped Tabitha. “Already … cumming! Oh … Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” 

“Rahne … keep your mind … open! Let me make you … feel great!” Danielle grunted, breasts bouncing. 

The girls all moaned and panted together as they grew closer to their orgasm. Their bodies trembled as their pussies threatened to burst like a dam. They rubbed their pussies together more fervently to get each other to the brink. Sensing how close Rahne was, Danielle brought a hand downward and fondled the girl’s clit. 

“Oooh fuck! I’m about to –!” cried Rahne, and before she knew it, a large amount of her feminine juices went pouring down her legs. “Ahhhh fuck!” she slurred, dazed as she felt the effects of her orgasm. On top of her, Danielle trembled and moaned, feminine juices spilling down her own legs. 

“Ohhhh Rahne!” cried Danielle. 

“Ahhh Tabitha!” cried Amara, her body tensing with orgasm as her fluids spilled down excessively. 

“Ohhh Amara!” cried Tabitha, her juices spilling as well. With that, Tabitha and Danielle got off Amara and Rahne, laying beside them panting and gasping. 

“Amazing!” gasped Rahne. 

“Astonishing!” slurred Amara. 

“Sage … you said there was more?” moaned Danielle, snuggling up to Rahne and pressing her nose against the girl’s breast. 

“Yes, there is,” Sage said. “You didn’t think the test would end there, would it?”

“So, what’s next?” slurred Rahne. 

“The rest of the volunteers, you may enter,” Sage announced. 

The four flustered girls turned their heads, watching as more portals opened to reveal Roberto DeCosta, Sam Guthrie, Josh Foley, and Douglas Ramsey. The four young men and New Mutants members looked at the four, horny girls on the beds as two more beds appeared in the space, each bed looking like one that would be seen in the honeymoon suite of a fancy hotel. As the four young men approached the flustered young ladies, four more roses appeared from the ground and more glasses appeared by the pitcher, which filled itself up with water. 

“Sage, you present us with four, horny young women who look ready for more,” noted Douglas, grinning. 

“Yes, Cypher. You, Roberto, Sam, and Josh now have your part to play. Each of you, take one of the pills with water,” said Sage. “It’s time for part two of the test.” 

The young men nodded, walking towards the table. Each one took a pill and swallowed it whole, just as the girls had done. The sight of the four, flustered young women on the beds was enough to send them to the brink of arousal. And as the effects of the pills took over, each young man felt a noticeable bulge in their pants as their dicks grew very erect. And as the girls took in the sight of their bulging pants, Amara, Tabitha, Danielle and Rahne looked at the four young men with wanting in their eyes. 

“Well … don’t be shy, Cannonball,” panted Tabitha. 

“Come make me warm, Roberto,” purred Amara. 

“Cypher, take me,” pleaded Danielle. 

“Josh!” Rahne gasped, rubbing her thighs together as they watched the young men strip before them. 

The four young men took their time to tease their respective partners, though, removing their clothes as if they worked in a strip club. They removed their shirts first, revealing their perfectly toned sinews of their chests and biceps. The young men flexed slightly for their partners before stepping out of their shoes and removing their pants and boxers. Once their last articles of clothing were off, it revealed their hard, erect cocks which were very hung. 

“Damn … that’s a nice dick,” slurred Danielle, smiling and still in a daze as Douglas went over to her. 

Josh followed suit, gathering Rahne into his arms and picking her up so he could carry her over to one of the other beds. Sam did the same with Tabitha, lifting her so her legs could wrap around his waist. He grabbed her by her butt and squeezed it as he walked over to the free bed. Roberto positioned himself over Amara while Douglas loomed over Danielle.

“You may begin,” Sage said to them through the intercom, beginning to collect data. 

“Thanks for giving us permission, Sage,” said Sam, already beginning to kiss Tabitha down her neck and jaw, his hands roaming over her naked body. Tabitha returned the favor, attacking the manly sinews of his chest by running her fingers over his borne flesh. 

Rahne, tapping into her animalistic tendencies, pawed at Josh’s chest affectionately while he kissed and touched her, squeezing her breasts and her butt. Roberto was going down on Amara, kissing her all down her chest and licking around her most sensitive areas. Douglas was already motorboating Danielle’s large breasts, mashing them against his face as he kissed and licked at her skin. 

This already got the girls moaning as they gave their respective partners affectionate gestures of their own. Rahne was sitting herself upward to lick and kiss Josh’s borne flesh. Tabitha was tracing her hands down the contours of Sam’s butt. Amara reached her hands downward to fondle Roberto’s penis. And Danielle was telepathically guiding Douglas through it, sending alluring thoughts into his mind to help heighten his arousal. 

Together, they all moaned as they continued the hungry foreplay. And the longer this went on, the more data Sage collected. 

“The pills appear to intensify their desire for foreplay,” she said, watching as the numbers spiked considerably, especially from Danielle and Douglass who were telepathically communicating. 

‘Douglas, please … take me!’ pleaded Danielle. 

‘But I want you to feel great,’ thought Douglas. ‘Which is why … I’m going to do this.’ 

Douglas sat at the edge of the bed, insisting that Danielle sit up so she could kneel before him. He sat back on his arms as Danielle took his length into her hands, stroking it. 

“Your cock is so nice and hard,” she murmured, licking it and causing Douglas to shiver slightly. She gave it a gentle squeeze before taking his dick into her mouth, suckling and eating it. 

“Ohh fuck!” gasped Douglass. 

On Amara’s bed, she was jerking Roberto off, flicking his cock before taking it into her mouth to eat it. She tapped into her skills for oral sex and fully engulfed the member, sucking it nice and hard as Roberto grunted and moaned. 

Rahne, on the other hand, was eating Josh’s cock in a sixty-nine position, which gave him leverage to eat her pussy at the same time. Rahne deep-throated him, taking his length fully into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Tabitha was doing the same with Sam, her head bobbing up and down his length as he, too, ate her pussy. 

The four couples continued the fervent oral sex, eating their partners cocks and pussies messily. Danielle was already moaning, dazed as she deepthroated Douglas, slurping along his shaft as she squeezed and stroked it off. Douglas moaned in satisfaction, grunting as Danielle pulled her mouth away from his member. 

“Such a good-tasting dick,” she whispered, stroking it gently. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Dani,” he moaned. “Now … time for me to make you feel great.”

“Oh, yes!” Danielle said, grinning as Douglas grabbed her by the waist and laid her back down on the bed once more. Her pussy was already enlarged and wet, which would make for a smoother penetration. Douglas pushed her thighs apart for leverage before guiding his penis into the wet depths of her vagina. 

“Here it comes, Dani,” he said to her, before he slid his cock into her hot, moist depths. It went in far smoother than he could anticipate, and he went all the way in. 

“Ohhhh Douglas! I feel you … you’re inside me!” moaned Danielle. 

“Oh damn … so moist … so tight,” grunted Douglas, feeling the tightness around his dick. 

Over on Rahne’s bed, Josh was already humping her missionary style, pumping her pussy with his enlarged penis. Rahne writhed and moaned underneath him, gasping and growling as she relished in how rough he was being. 

“Yes … Oh fuck yes!” she growled. “That’s it, Josh! Fuck me just … like … that! Harder! HARDER!” 

Josh did as she asked, pounding into her very roughly, which caused Rahne to howl loudly. 

“OWWWWOOOOOH!” snarled Rahne, the wolf within her taking over as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. 

On Amara’s bed, Amara rode Roberto’s cock, working her hips like a sex goddess as she moved gracefully. Her breasts bounced with each movement as she moaned in pleasure. Underneath her, Roberto gasped pleasurably as he grasped both her breasts in his hands, squeezing them. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” gasped Roberto. “Amara … _bela!_ So graceful! Such a goddess!” 

With Tabitha and Sam, Sam was fondling Tabby’s clit while he fucked her in her asshole, plunging his dick deeply inside her. Tabitha stayed there on all-fours, gasping and moaning as her body rocked to Sam’s rhythm. 

“Oh Sam!” cried Tabitha. “Still … haven’t lost … that Kentucky charm! All that’s missing … is the bourbon!” 

“Ah’ll treat you … to a drink … later,” grunted Sam, continuing to pump her asshole with his cock. He slapped her butt a few times, causing Tabby to squeal in pleasure. 

In the chamber, the four couples fucked in their own ways. And with each build-up towards a climax, more data surged into Sage’s computer. It showed the effects of the drug were more intense than before. The thrusting of hips continued as the beds rocked harder and faster. Naked flesh smacked into each other as they all felt they were close. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” cried Danielle. “Douglas! I’m close!” 

“Oh Dani!” gasped Douglas. “Already … going to … cum!” 

“Roberto! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” cried Amara. 

“My fuck! My fuck!” Tabitha gasped. 

“Oh … Oh God … I’m close!” cried Rahne. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” the other young man chanted together, continuing to rock their partners’ worlds. With that, they all climaxed. 

Roberto, Douglas, Sam, and Josh shot off their load. 

Amara, Tabitha, Danielle, and Rahne trembled and moaned, releasing excessive sexual fluids from their pussies. 

Upon the climax finishing, the men pulled their cocks out of their partner’s depths, a little bit of cum dripping from their dicks. Underneath them, the girls were moaning, dazed with bliss. 

“Sage … was the test … successful?” panted Tabitha. 

“Yes, Boom-Boom,” Sage announced. “There’s encouraging results here. Thank you to all eight of you for your voluntary participation.” 

“Amazing,” slurred Danielle. 

“Tell me about it,” whispered Douglas. “That was the best sex I’ve had in a while.” 

“Glad we didn’t disappoint,” whispered Rahne, still trying to catch her breath after such an indulgent act. 

The eight New Mutants members all lay there on the beds, relishing in the passion they’d all shared together. With the effects of the Human Drug Prototype V fading, they just lay there naked as they took it all in. It amazed them that something so simple could be so astonishing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
